The present invention relates generally to touch free, automatically activated seat and lid raising and lowering arrangements for toilets. Particularly this invention relates to a complete, low-cost touchless operation of a toilet mechanization system that can be incorporated as original equipment or retrofitted into existing toilets.
Minimum contact with the commode is desirable from a personal hygiene standpoint, for health reasons both real and psychological, as well as simplified maintenance. A number of attempts have been made at developing automatically activated seat raising and lowering arrangements including, for example, the arrangements shown and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,643,852, 6,618,864, 5,603,127 and 5,307,524. Unfortunately, however, none of these arrangements have the aesthetic appeal, simplicity, robustness, power saving capability and ergonomic features necessary to make a commercially marketable product.